


Weed and BJs

by mikeystardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeystardust/pseuds/mikeystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus smoking a doobie. Oral sex and handjobs ensue. (wow amazing summary) Not much plot, really. Sorta public, 100% consensual, but underage (they're both about 16).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed and BJs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small PWP, just because Sirius smoking is pretty hot. Inspired by my weird brain and friends high-texting me.

It was a warm summer day, the day after the summer finals at Hogwarts. It was the Marauder’s 6th year at school, and three of them were sitting in the shadow under a tree, near the big lake. Sirius was smoking a cigarette, Peter was munching some chocolate frogs he might have nicked from James, who left earlier to snog Lily Evans back in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was reading some random book, even though they had had their finals already, at which he probably had at least 100%. “Wormtail, hand some chocolate over please?”, Moony asked. Grumpily, said boy handed him two of the frogs. “Oh, I got Dumbledore…again.” Sirius grinned and took another drag. Remus closed his book and put it down on the grass next to him. “Done.” “Well we should do something a bit more interesting then?” Sirius asked. He flicked his cigarette away and grounded it into the ground with his heel. He looked at Moony and winked at him. Remus rolled his eyes, and leaned back against the tree. “That’d be?”  
Padfoot grinned and pulled out a small plastic bag. “Are you kidding?” Sirius shook his head. “Nope. Got some weed right here.” He grinned wider and winked at Remus again, then pulled out some rolling paper, and poured some of the contents of the bag onto it. “Uh…guys I’m leaving, I think, uh, I should uh, y’know…” Peter scrambled up, stuffed the remaining chocolate frogs into his pockets and left, almost tripping over his own feet. “Well that was a quick exit.” Said Remus, and giggled. Sirius has finished rolling his joint by now, put it in his mouth and lit the end. He sighed and leaned back. “Missed that…some kid in Hufflepuff sold it to me, they’re growing it in the greenhouse.” Remus smiled at him and took it, to take a deep drag. “Should we tell them about us?” Sirius shrugged. “I don’t know…I mean…it’d be great of course, to be able to…y’know…do this…” He leaned forward to kiss him quickly “in front of them…not always having to make sure no one sees us…” He took back his doobie and continued smoking. Moony snuggled up at Padfoot’s side, and rested his head on his lap. “I think…I think we should tell them later…we’ve been hiding for two years now...” Sirius nodded, and started stroking over his boyfriend’s brown hair. “Hey Remmy?” “Yeah?” “I Love You.” “Love you too.” He kissed him softly, then put his head back down. Sirius took another deep drag, then leaned down to kiss Remus and let the smoke flow into his mouth while kissing.  
Soon, the kiss deepened and the werewolf shuffled a bit closer, resting his head near to the getting harder prick in Sirius’ pants. Sirius pulled back and grinned at him. “Would ya….?” Remus nodded and opened the zipper on his jeans (Black was of course way too punk for school uniforms) with his teeth. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Of. Course. Remus went in with his whole face, nuzzling his nose into Sirius’ black pubic hair. Sirius sighed, and blew some more smoke into the air. Then Moony started kissing and licking at his boyfriend’s erection, from the bottom to the very tip. Suddenly, Sirius’ dick was engulfed by a wet heat. “Fuck…I think I’m in heaven right now.” Remus hummed and bobbed his head up and down. Padfoot moaned, breathing heavily, his left hand finding its way into Remus’ hair. “Gosh…don’t think I can take this much longer…oh god Moony…” His hips started bucking up on their own accord, making his boyfriend gag slightly. “Oh shit sorry…” The boy sucking him off hummed, and reached up to fondle at his balls. “Fuck…sorry love…” Sirius moaned loudly, and came into Moony’s mouth, who swallowed immediately. He pulled off and rested his head on Pad’s thigh. “That was pretty fucking hot…” He sat up again, leaving the other Maruader’s zipper open, and leaned into his arms. He took the joint, which was dangling between Sirius’ fingers, completely forgotten, and continued smoking it. “Help me out darling?” Sirius nodded quickly, and stuffed his hand into Remus’ school trousers, into his underwear, and started stroking his hard on. “Kiss me love?” He nodded and kissed Remmy, lovingly and passionately. The kissed thrusted his hips up, into the hand knowing exactly what to do to him. He came very fast, soaking his pants and biting into his hand to stop the noises coming from his mouth. He flicked the now forgotten blunt away, and kissed his boyfriend softly. “Thank you love…” “Welcome baby.” They sat in the grass until the sun was gone behind the mountains far away. Sirius helped Remus up, and they walked back to the castle together, holding hands. “We’ll tell them, alright?” Remus said. “Oh damn yes we will.”


End file.
